


Survive you

by JaymiTragerx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymiTragerx/pseuds/JaymiTragerx
Summary: follows the show with my added character Kori who is Ricks younger sister





	1. Days gone by

Rick sees Shane in the hospital. “Hey, bud… We're still here. We're still hanging in. Look, I'm sorry, man. I mean watching the same crap every time I come in here. Everybody pitched in on these. They uh… They wanted me to bring them down, they send their love and they just… They hope you come back real soon. Linda and Diane from dispatch, they picked these out. You probably could tell, hmm? I'll just set this on your side table, ok?” Shane says. He sits them on the drawer next to the bed. When he goes out of sight, we see Rick is hallucinating. “That vase has something special. Fess up. Did you steal it from your Grandma Gene's house? I hope you left her that spoon collection. Shane?” Rick says. He looks over on the table and sees that the flowers are dead and dried out. “Shane, you in the john?” Rick asks. He pulls one off and it falls apart in his hands. Over on the wall, the clock has stopped at 2:16. Rick is confused and he decides to get out of the bed. He is very weak from not having any food or water as well as his injury. He falls out of the bed and onto the floor. Rick calls for the nurse, but nobody answers. Rick gets up on his own and heads into the bathroom. He gets the water running and takes a long drink. Rick leaves his room and finds that the lights are flickering in the hallways. There are several overturned beds and papers laying everywhere. Rick shuffles down the hallways. He comes to a desk and picks up the phone, but he is unable to get a dial tone. In one of the bins, he finds a pack of matches. He picks it up and lights one to make sure it works. He continues to walk down the dark hallway and looks through a door. On the other side on the floor is a dead woman that is missing her abdomen and her entrails are hanging out of her stomach. Disgusted, Rick continues down the wall. He sees bullet holes and blood stains on the walls and walks toward a door that says, "Don't open, Dead Inside." When he approaches it, the door starts to push open but the lock and board that was placed on it prevents it from opening. Hands that look pale and dirty reach out to try to get at Rick, but he runs away from it. He tries to get inside the elevator, but it isn't working. He runs into the stairwell, but it is dark inside. He lights several matches and walks down. Rick finally reaches the bottom and goes outside into the light.

As he walks down into the back parking lot, Rick sees hundreds of bodies that are all strewn across the parking lot. They have been wrapped in body bags and Rick is disgusted by the sight of the dead bodies and flies buzzing around them. Rick walks up an embankment where there is a helicopter, military tents and vehicles set up. The place has been destroyed and abandoned. Rick walks down a street and finds a bicycle. He picks it up and notices a mutilated corpse near it. When he moves the bike, the corpse actually turns on him. It's a dead woman that is missing her legs. She crawls towards Rick, but he jumps on the bike and rides away. He reaches his house and starts running around yelling for Lori Kori and Carl. They are nowhere to be found and Rick falls onto the ground sobbing. He walks out onto the steps of his house and sits down in frustration. He has no idea how to take all of this in. He looks over and sees a man walking down the street. Rick stares at him, confused, and starts to motion for him to come over. Someone comes up behind Rick. He turns around to take a shovel to the face. Duane, a kid, has hit Rick.

Duane and his father Morgan take Rick back to where they are living and fill him in on what has happened in the since he has been in his coma. Rick learns more about his new companions and hopes to hell that Lori, Kori and Carl are somewhere safe and that one day they will be reunited. The next morning they travel to the police station. Where they shower and collect more weapons. They talk a while longer before they go their sepearte ways. Morgan and Duane back to their house and Rick to Atlanta. 

Later, Rick drives down the road and broadcasts on the radio over an emergency channel. “Broadcasting on emergency channel. We'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond. Hello. Hello. Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond. Hello, can you hear my voice?” Somebody responds. But Rick cant here them as the radio cuts out. At this moment Lori and Carl Grimes are revealed to be alive but there is no sign of Kori. 

Rick pulls the photograph that he has of his family off of the window. He starts to walk down the road to find some gasoline that he can use to continue his ride to Atlanta. He comes upon a house. Rick looks inside and sees two dead bodies with flies buzzing around them. There is a message on the wall written in blood saying "God Forgive Us". Rick walks over to the truck that is sitting in the driveway, but there are no keys. Frustrated, he starts to walk back, but notices a horse. Rick walks toward it and coaxes it. “Easy now, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. Nothing like that. More like a proposal. Atlanta's just down the road ways. It's safe there. Food, shelter, people, other horses too, I bet. How's that sound?” Rick wraps the harness around the horse. “There we go. Good boy. Good boy. Now come with me. Come with me.” He leads it out of the stable. Rick rides the horse down the fields. “Let's go easy, ok? I haven't done this for years. Easy. Easy, boy. Easy, easy, easy.” 

He eventually gets to the outskirts of Atlanta. One side of the highway is empty while the other side of the highway is packed with several cars that have been wrecked or abandoned. Rick continues to ride down the empty side of the highway to enter Atlanta. Rick rides into the city and along the streets. He sees that the streets are abandoned and there is trash everywhere. Rick leads the horse down the street where there are helicopters, cars, and even a tank wrecked along the road. Rick rides past a bus and some of the walkers see him. They get up and start to walk toward him. Rick doesn't panic. He rides past them and goes to ride down the street. He looks up on the tank and sees a dead body that is being pecked at by crows. He rides past the tank and looks up in the air. He sees a helicopter fly past him. Rick starts to ride in the direction of the helicopter, but when he turns at the corner, there is a lot of walkers. All of them shuffle after Rick and he rides back down the street he came from. He then comes across another huge group of walkers. Rick struggles to get away but he's trapped. Rick falls off the horse and starts to crawl away from it. Some of the walkers eat the horse and Rick realizes that he has dropped his gun bag. He crawls underneath the tank while walkers still try to catch him. They crawl under the tank and Rick shoots some of them with his Colt Python.

Rick prepares to use the last bullet on himself, but sees the hatch above him. He crawls up and shuts it. He sits down and starts to breathe heavily. He then sees a dead soldier in the tank. He takes the soldier's gun, but he's a walker. Rick uses the last bullet in his Python to shoot him through the head. The sound of the bullet in the enclosed space hurts Rick's ears and it takes him a minute to get his hearing back. He starts to crawl up to the top hatch and looks outside. He sees that the bag of guns is lying in the street way out of his reach. The rest of the walkers start to converge on the tank to get at him. Rick shuts the hatch before they can get him. Rick sits in the tank and seems very disheartened. He notices that the soldier's gun is loaded and thinks about taking his own life. Just then, the radio in the tank starts to make static sounds. A voice on the other end starts talking. “Hey, you. Dumb ass. Hey, you in the tank. Cozy in there?” Rick realizes that he isn't alone. Some of the walkers continue to eat the horse. Others are converging on the tank still trying to get at Rick inside the tank.


	2. Guts

In Atlanta, Rick is still sitting in the tank when the voice is heard on the radio again. “Hey, are you alive in there?” they guy on the radio says. “Hello? Hello?” Rick replies. “There you are. You had me wondering.” radio guy says. “Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?” Rick asks. “Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news.” The guy talks Rick how to get through the heard of walkers as safe as possible. Rick makes his break after grabbing a metal shard in the tank. He opens the top and whacks the Walker on the tank with the metal shard, slicing its face wide open. He runs down the street, firing at any Walker in his way, killing 8 of them. He comes across the man whose been talking to him. “Whao not dead” the guy says. The two proceed to run down the alley and start climbing up a ladder. Rick climbs up the ladder. Both pant.

“Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?” Glenn says that he hopes that Rick would do the same for him one day. “It wasn't my intention.” Rick replies. “Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass.” Glenn says. “Rick. Thanks.” Rick says thanking the guy. “Glenn. You're welcome. Oh no. The bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy.” he replies. The two climb up the ladder that leads to the top of a store that Glenn is camping out at. “Are you the one that barricaded the alley?” Rick asks. “Somebody did… I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through.” Glenn says. “Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for me?” Rick asks. “Call it foolish, naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you.” They enter the building and are met by two other people who kill the two walkers in front of them. They get to the main floor of the building and Rick is met with a gun in his face. “Just chill out, Andrea. Back off.” Morales says. “Why we're dead because of him.” Andrea says. “Because his my brother and if dont put your gun down I'll shoot you myself.” Someone says from the shadows. A young girl about 19 dark hair stormy grey eyes leaves the shadows. “ Kori!” Rick says. Andrea lowers her gun. She throws her arms around Rick. 

Aiden decides against mentioning Lori and Carl for now. The group see the walkers growling and trying to get into the store. A few of the walkers attempt to smash the glass doors to get in and at the group. Rick mentions something about a helicopter and the others call him crazy. Suddenly they hear gunshots. “Oh no. Is that Dixon?” Kori says. The group run to the roof. Merle Dixon is shooting at several of the Walkers on the street below with a sniper rifle, killing some of them. “Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!” T-Dog excliams. Dixon laughs and continues shooting. “Oh jeez.” Kori says. “Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah! Only common sense.” Merle snaps. “Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got! And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill.” T-Dog fires back. “Hey! Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day.” Merle says. “"That'll be the day"? You got something you want to tell me?” T-Dog says bitterly. “Hey T man just leave it.” Kori says stepping in. 

T-Dog and Merle start fighting. Merle is beating T-dog to a pulp. “ Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em. Oh, come on. All in favor? Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?” Merle shouts. “Yeah.” Rick says. He hits Merle over the head with a bit of pipe and hand cuffs him to another one. The group look out over the roof they are still surrounded by walkers. “My God, it's like Times Square down there.” Kori says. “How's that signal?” Morales asks. “Like Dixon's brain… Weak.” T-Dog replies. “Keep trying.” “Why? There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing.” Kori says. “Got some people outside the city is all. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream.” Morales says. “Then she's right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out.” Rick replies. “Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear. Ain't that right, sugar tits? Hey, honeybunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway.” Merle says smirking. “I'd rather.” Aiden replies. “Rub muncher. I figured as much.” Merle says disappointed. “Ask Andrea I'm sure she'll tell you all about it.” Kori says winking at Andrea who winks back. 

The group discuss ways out. When Jacqui has an idea about drainage tunnels into the sewers. They go down to basement and everyone is given their jobs. The walkers get through one set of doors and Glenn comes back with the news that they cant get out through the sewers. They go back to the roof. Rick spots a truck at a construction site that is close to their location. “That construction site, those trucks… They always keep keys on hand.” He says. “You'll never make it past the walkers.” Morales argues. 

“You got me out of that tank.” Rick says bluntly. “Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted.” Glenn says. “Can we distract them again?” Rick asks. “Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes."” Merle says. “They're drawn by sound, right?” Rick asks. “Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come.” Glenn confirms. “What else?” Rick asks. “Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you.” Morales replies. Back in the store Rick gives everyone outfits and accessories. He drags in a walker cutting it up before covering himself and Glenn in its guts. 

Rick and Glenn walk outside and walk past two Walkers that are close to them. The Walkers briefly look at them, but the Walkers smell dead on them so they don't bother. Rick and Glenn crawl under a bus and come out on the other side where a huge hoard of Walkers is waiting for them. Rick and Glenn continue to shuffle through the crowd without any Walkers noticing that they are alive. The rest of the group look down at them keeping watch Kori has her crossbow at the ready. Merle says something in the background but no ones listening. It begins to rain and the guts and blood on Rick and Glenn begin to wash away. “Shit” Aiden says and takes off. “Where are you going?” Andrea asks. “Living up to my name.” Kori says as she disappears through the door. 

Rick and Glenn try not to panic as they continue to walk at the normal pace. They notice that the rain is starting to wash of the guts. The Walkers are starting to get a whiff of life walking past them and they start to get a little more aggressive towards Rick and Glenn as they try to figure out if they are dead or alive. “The smell's washing off. Isn't it? Is it washing off?” Glenn says. “No, it's not. Well, maybe.” Rick replies. However, as more guts wash off, the Walkers realize that they are indeed alive. One of them starts to charge at them and Rick proceeds to crush its skull with the axe. “Run.” Rick and Glenn take off down the street. Suddenly arrows start flying around them. “Go. I'll catch up with you.” Kori shouts. The two throw their weapons over the fence and climb over it before the Walkers are able to get them. While Glenn finds the keys to the truck, Rick pulls Merle's pistol and kills more Walkers with it. Glenn finally finds the keys to the truck and throws them to Rick. They enter the truck as some Walkers start climbing over the fence and running after them. One of them reaches the truck and taps on Glenn's window. “Go go go go!” The two speed away before the walkers catch up. “They're leaving us.” Andrea says. “Where they going?” Morales asks.   
“Oh my God. Oh my God. They're all over that place.” Glenn says. “You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store… That area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready. See if you can find Kori.” Rick says. “And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I… I missed that part.” Glenn asks. “Noise.”  
Rick pulls up next to a red sports car and smashes the window. The car alarm starts to sound and Rick hotwires the car for Glenn. Glenn drives the sports car back towards the store and Rick takes the truck back as well. “Those roll-up doors at the front of the store facing the street… Meet us there and be ready.” Glenn says. The group heads down towards the loading dock to make their escape, whereas Dixon is still handcuffed. They leave him behind. The rest of the survivors make it to the loading dock. Glenn pulls up to the store in his red sports car and is able to lure most of the Walkers away from the store. Zombies start growling. T-Dog joins the rest of the survivors just in time before the Walkers break through the second set of doors and storm the store. Thanks to Glenn, Rick has the chance to pull in with his truck. Andrea notices Glenn isn't around. “Wheres Glenn?”   
Down the highway that Rick entered Atlanta in, the car alarm still ringing as Glenn speeds down the highway in the red sports car. He is listening to music and screaming at the rush of driving down the road this fast.


End file.
